The Tai'Youkai
by kijotenshi
Summary: [The Highway Man] Forever... it was meant to be... [re-written] [sesskag] [angst] [one-shot]
1. The TaiYoukai

The TaiYoukai  
  
By: Devilsangel  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
A/N: this is just an edited version of "The Highwayman" by Alfred Noyes.  
Hai, it's Sesshoumaru and Kagome. What else is there?! w00t w00t!  
  
~**~= separation of poem from story '-' = thoughts "-" = voice/talking  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees,  
The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas,  
The road was a ribbon of moonlight, over the purple moor,  
And the Taiyoukai came flying  
flying-gliding-flying  
The Taiyoukai came gliding,  
up to the old inn-door.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, he was getting closer.  
  
Finally. After many torturous nights of dreaming of her, he was finally  
here to see her. He had wrenched himself away from his usual political  
matters, to find the one who mattered to him most.  
  
The midnight gusts buffeted around, beneath his red youki, causing  
Sesshoumaru to temporarily lose track of her scent. Regaining his former  
position, he resumed to his ever important task.  
  
'I'm coming, koishii."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
He'd a pure white boa on his shoulder, an armor of spikes at his chin,  
A haori of silky snow white and ; shining in the black of the night.  
They fitted with never a wrinkle: As he resumed his long, cold flight.  
And he flew with a jewelled twinkle,  
His katana blades a-twinkle,  
His armor belt a-twinkle, under the jewelled sky.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Kagome sat there, waiting. Like she did every night. Waiting for her  
beloved to come, to come and rescue her.  
  
From her Sorrow.  
  
And so, she sat there, like she did every night, her ears straining for the  
sound of his approach. Her eyes wandering endlessly along the expanse of  
the dark night sky filled with twinkling stars.  
  
He would come.  
  
She knew it.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Over the field he clattered and clashed in the dojo yard,  
And he tapped with his sword on the shutters, but all was locked and  
barred;  
He whistled a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there  
But the miko's blue-eyed daughter,  
Kagome, the miko's daughter,  
Plaiting a pure white love-knot into her long black hair.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Sesshoumaru landed gracefully onto the poorly paved courtyard. He swore to  
himself to take his loved one away from this dump. Walking to the dojo  
door, he rapped on it with Tensaiga's sheath. There was no answer.  
  
Choosing not to tamper with the miko's well-placed barrier, he whispered  
into the window. And Kagome appeared. Her long black tresses were plaited  
into a thick, silky black braid. She gazed down at him, her blue eyes  
meeting his intense golden glare.  
  
Finally.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
And dark in the dojo-yard an old tree limb creaked  
Where Inuyasha the hanyou listened; his face was white and peaked;  
His eyes were hollows of madness, his hair like mouldy hay,  
But he loved the miko's daughter,  
The miko's lovely daughter,  
Dumb as a dog (haha!) he listened, and he heard the youkai say -  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Inuyasha sat there in the tree, his temper rising and falling with his  
harsh breathe.  
  
'How dare he?! Kagome will, and always will be, mine.' Inuyasha settled  
down to watch the love scene unfold.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
"One kiss, my lovely sweetheart, I'm after peace to-night,  
But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light;  
Yet, if they press me sharply, and hurry me through the day,  
Then look for me by moonlight,  
Watch for me by moonlight,  
I'll come to you by moonlight, though hell should bar the way."  
He stood upright on his youki; he scarce could reach her hand,  
But she loosened her hair in the casement! His face burnt like a brand  
As the black cascade of perfume came tumbling over his breast;  
And he kissed its waves in the moonlight,  
(Oh, sweet black waves in the moonlight!)  
Then he let go of her hand in the moonlight, and flew away to the west.  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
"Aisheteru, Kagome. Aisheteru, I missed you."  
  
"Sesshou, I've missed you desperately."  
  
"This will be your last night here. As soon as I take care of some  
political disputes, I will come take you away from here. This Sesshoumaru  
vows this on his love for you."  
  
Kagome smiled, her first smile in a long time.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I will come for you. Even if I must kill Naraku, I will come for you.  
Trust me on this, Kagome."  
  
Sesshoumaru took one last glance at her sweet face, before flying back to  
his castle. Who would have ever thought, thet he, The Lord of the Western  
Lands. Would fall in love with a ningen?  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
He did not come in the dawning; he did not come at noon;  
And out o' the tawny sunset, before the rise o' the moon,  
When the road was a gypsy's ribbon, looping the purple moor,  
A Naraku's group came marching-  
Marching-marching-snarling-  
Naraku's minions came charging, up to the old inn-door.  
They said no word to the miko, they drank her ale instead,  
But they gagged her daughter and bound her to the foot of her narrow bed;  
Two of them knelt at her casement, with swords at their side!  
There was death at every window;  
And hell at one dark window;  
For Kagome could see,  
through the casement,  
the road that he would ride.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
'Oh gods, no! Sesshoumaru! Please, please, don't come for me!'  
  
Kagome stood helplessly as she watched Naraku go about his business of  
ruining the dojo. Smiling wickedly at her, he strolled over casually.  
Kagome suddenly felt limp. Naraku would kill her and Sesshoumaru.  
  
This wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
They had tied her up to attention, with many a sniggering jest;  
They bound a sword beside her, with the point beneath her chest!  
"Now keep good watch!" and they kissed her.  
She heard her youkai say-  
Look for me by moonlight;  
Watch for me by moonlight;  
I'll come to you by moonlight, though hell should bar the way!  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Kagome stood there, waiting. Waiting as she always had done. But, this  
time, she was waiting with her life on hold. Hold the hilt precariously,  
she stood up warily. Waiting for him, to come. And waiting for her Death.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
She twisted her hands behind her; but all the knots held good!  
She writhed her hands till here fingers were wet with sweat or blood!  
They stretched and strained in the darkness, and the hours crawled by like  
years,  
Till, now, on the stroke of midnight,  
Cold, on the stroke of midnight,  
The tip of one figure touched it! The sword hilt at least was hers!  
The tip of one finger touched it; she strove no more for the rest!  
Up, she stood up to attention, with the tip beneath her breast,  
She would not risk their hearing; she would not strive again;  
For the road lay bare in the moonlight;  
Blank and bare in the moonlight;  
And the blood of her veins in the moonlight throbbed to her love's refrain  
Rustle,swish. Rustle-swish! Had they heard it? The forests leaves rustling  
clear;  
Rustle,swish. Rustle-swish, in the distance? Were they deaf that they did  
not hear?  
Down the ribbon of moonlight, over the brow of the hill,  
The taiyoukai came gliding,  
Gliding, flying, gliding!  
Naraku looked to his priming! She stood up strait and still!  
Swish,rustle , in the frosty silence! Swish, rustle, in the echoing night  
Nearer he came and nearer! Her face was like a light!  
Her eyes grew wide for a moment; she drew one last deep breath,  
Then her hand moved swift in the moonlight,  
The sword shattered the moonlight,  
Shattered her breast in the moonlight and warned him-  
with her death.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Kagome sighed, her fingers trembling as her grasp on the sword's hilt  
tightened. Concentrating on the core of her miko power, she lifted a single  
thread and laid it onto the tip of the sword. Making her last wish, she  
plunged the sword into her heart. A bright light flashed, warning him, and  
then disappeared, as if nothing were there in the first place.  
  
She died without uttering a single sound.  
  
'Daisuki da yo, Sesshoumaru. Aisheteru, itoishii.'  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
He turned; he flew to the West; he did not know who stood  
Bowed, with her head over the sword tip, drenched with her own red blood!  
Not till the dawn he heard it, his face grew gray to hear  
How Kagome, the miko's daughter,  
The miko's blue-eyed daughter,  
Had watched for her love in the moonlight,  
and died in the darkness there.  
Back, he raced like a madman, shrieking a curse to the sky,  
With the white road smoking behind him and his katana brandished high!  
Blinding white were his spurs in the golden noon; haori, it self, was  
shining.  
When Hell brought him down on the highway,  
Down like a dog on the highway,  
And he lay in his blood on the highway, with a bunch of spikes at his  
throat.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Sesshoumaru raced through the air, feeling on the grief and pain in his own  
heart. His eyes were changing red to gold. Gold to red. He could not find  
the distinction of a fine line between reality and dreams.  
  
All he knew was to kill Naraku.  
  
Kill the hanyou who caused his love's death.  
  
Just kill something.  
  
Someone.  
  
He heard a rustle in the trees and dived down to strike it. His fortune was  
with him today. For who was it? Naraku.  
  
Sesshoumaru attacked mercilessly, caring neither about him nor his  
opponent. His usual pure white haori was red with numerous cuts along his  
body. Caring not if he lived or died anymore, Sesshoumaru swung his sword  
blindly, killing Naraku.  
  
Killing Naraku and killing himself along with him.  
  
His own demon blood pooled around his feet, as he whispered to the sky:  
  
"I will come for you."  
  
Inuyasha watched his older brother die, his face contorted with misery.  
That was not supposed to happen! Kagome was not supposed to die! H didn't  
want that. Didn't need that. A single tear slipped down his cheek before he  
swiftly wiped it away. Sesshoumaru always did laugh when he cried. Inuyasha  
stood up, unsteadily and walked towards the West. Perhaps he could never  
fix his mistake, but he could fulfill his destiny.  
  
A life of loneliness and heartache and regret. A life of a Western Lord.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees,  
The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas,  
The road was a ribbon of moonlight, over the purple moor,  
And the Taiyoukai came flying  
flying-gliding-flying  
The Taiyoukai came gliding,  
up to the old inn-door.  
  
Over the field he clattered and clashed in the dojo yard,  
And he tapped with his sword on the shutters, but all was locked and  
barred;  
He whistled a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there  
But the miko's blue-eyed daughter,  
Kagome, the miko's daughter,  
Plaiting a pure white love-knot into her long black hair.  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Sesshoumaru felt his soul separate from his body, never to walk the  
wickedly cruel Earth again. He felt a brush against his cheek as he looked  
up to find his beloved. Cloaked in a kimono of the purest white, and wings  
the color of gold. She smiled down at him, and took his hand in hers.  
  
'You came for me, Sesshou. Just like you promised me. And now, let us live  
forever in happiness, in the land of eternal light.'  
  
She led him up to their new dawn, to heaven.  
  
To the dream land of everlasting peace.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Hope u liked it.  
  
Ja Ne, tamadachi! 


	2. Letter to Reviewers

The TaiYoukai  
  
By: Devilsangel  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Letter to Reviewers:  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
To clear up a few things for my very confused (and incredibly harsh,) readers.  
  
Sesshoumaru was warned by the light emitted from Kagome when she died. Simple concept. I would really appreciate it if your brain could process this information.  
  
Some of you reviewers have gotten the whole "REVIEW" idea all wrong.  
  
Reviews are a chance for you to critique the story, showing problems, places you don't understand. Well, you could do it more nicely. There is no need for rudeness. Just because my fic is better than yours is no need to cuss at me or send me spam email. The people who do that have the whole idea backwards.  
  
I think this applies to all fanfiction writers out there.  
  
We write for enjoyment. For our enjoyment and your enjoyment. You don't like our fics? Fine. But, keep your opinion to yourself. Don't pester us and tell us we're stupid or we're incompetent.  
  
Others may like our fics. So, personally, no matter how much you bother us, or spam us. we won't change it.  
  
Let's see you spend several hours poring over a manuscript just to get yelled at. What does that do to your self-esteem?  
  
Exactly.  
  
So, for you mean reviewers out there, I am being civilized. I would choose different words for this, but I, unlike some of you guys, can reserve my tongue for more important matters. Keep your opinions to yourself. Don't insult, critique politely. Don't like it, don't say it.  
  
I feel sorry for some of you reviewers. I don't want to know how far you'll get in life for being so rude and inconsiderate. (Okay, so that's a little bit mean. Gomen, I didn't mean for it to come out rudely. I'm just really pissed off right now)  
  
Keep in mind for the future. We are *NOT* professional writers. We write for entertainment and we let others enjoy it.  
  
We won't receive the snide and rude comments that some of you say. Let's see you write better.  
  
So please. Please. PLEASE. be more considerate next time. I'd (WE'D ALL) appreciate it.  
  
-Dev 


End file.
